Alvin and Brittany
by South park stan and wendy
Summary: Alvin and Brittany start to have feelings for each other Simon Theodore Jeannette Elenor will they start a family too who knows this is a fanfic that everyone will get to like it will be updated all the time give me ideas and I will see if I can use them thanks enjoy
1. Chapter 1 I like her

Hope you like this story guys i think I know what everyone wants out of a story like this I hope there is another Alvin and the chipmunks movie well here we go

It all started after they got on the plane after the third movie Alvin and Brittany were sitting together on the airplane alvin wanted to talk to Brittany so bad but he was nervous cause on the inside he really loved her but they always fought and he thought if he asked her she would say no so he dint ask he decided to wait until they got back home.

They finally got back home to there house Alvin was still afraid to ask Brittany so he went to Simon and asked for help "Hey Simon said Alvin" Yes Alvin "said Simon"

I want to ask Brittany out but I'm scared how can I do it Simon. Well Alvin if I was you I would just tell her how you feel I mean I know you to fight a lot but it still could work. Well Simon I'll ask her tomorrow,maybe.

Brittany went to her room and she saw Jeanette unpacking her stuff and she asked jenette have you ever wanted to tell someone something but you couldn't. Jeanette looked puzzled for a moment cause she never heard her sister talk like this. She asked Brittany what it was she wanted to tell them. Brittany said nervously to Jeanette well I sort of like someone and Jeanette said who was it Brittany said I like Alvin. Jeanette was shocked to here that from Brittany they always fought all the time. Jeanette said well you should ask him how he feels me and Simon love each other we even danced together when we were stranded on the island. Brittany sighed I wish Alvin liked me she said. Jeanette folded her arms and said ask him tonight maybe he likes you. All we do is fight Brittany said Jeanette said well that's a sign that he likes you Britt.

Alvin walks into Brittany's room hey Britt Alvin said happily hey Alvin said Brittany I have something to tell you Brittany I uh I um I really like you she said I really like you too Alvin. You do Britt I thought you hated me cause we fought no Alvin I do like you every since I met you at the school oh Alvin said well would you like to date Brittany **YES ALVIN YES!!!!**

The next night it was all going well for Alvin he wanted to do something special for her something that would make her fall in love with him more maybe he would kiss her he thought to himself. Alvin went to her room hey Brittany hi Alvin Brittany would you like to sleep in my bed tonight since we're together now,Alvin I would but Dave would be so mad at us. Brittany were chipmunks we are not really his please Brittany I love you. Aww Alvin I love you too. Ok Alvin I'll sleep with you but it's spring you know that right Alvin yes Brittany I know well let's not do anything sexual you know Alvin. Ok Brittany we won't.

Alvin looks at Brittany your so beautiful britt aww Alvin. Alvin grabs Brittany and kisses her. her tounge went into his mouth and his tounge went into her mouth they pulled out. Wow Alvin your a great kisser mmmmm so are you Britt.

Ok guys this is chapter one of my story 

Tell me what you think give me ideas


	2. Chapter 2 Worried

Chapter 2

Worried 

Before I sleep with you Alvin I'm gonna take a shower ok I love you Alvin. Ok Britt I love you too. After 5 minutes she finally got out of the shower, Finally Britt sorry Alvin I wanted to be clean before I sleep with you they both giggled. Alvin she said with a smile ,would you ever want a family Alvin said, yeah "but are you sure you want to do that now britt" ,no not now Alvin she said with a sad face. Alvin said you really want a family now don't you Brittany said yes. Brittany climbed into Alvin's bed are you ready now britt yeah Alvin. So Alvin do you want to have kids,well britt I mean I would love to have kids with you,but I don't know if we are really ready plus Dave doesn't want baby chipmunks everywhere and what about our career brit if they find out we have kids they will flip plus Dave will be even more mad at us and what about my brothers and your sisters they would be upset at us too. Alvin I think your too worried about this we will be fine they won't care they love us. Brit can we wait for a while please I love you Brit. I love you too Alvin and yes we can wait.

The next day

Hey Dave said Alvin hey Alvin so what would happen if I dated britany,I always thought you and her were together anyway Alvin,oh so it's ok then yes Alvin it's ok.

Sorry guys I'm trying to get better please don't be rude or anything I want to make this story work I know this is short the next chapters will be longer I promise


	3. Chapter 3 The love boat has sailed

Chapter 3 I love you brit 

Well Dave I don't want to be annoyance even know I am hehe but me and brit were thinking about going on a cruise and I know what happend last time I promise it won't happen this time Dave I want to make it up to you and her I love her, well Alvin since you seem more mature you can go.

Two days later 

We finally are on the cruise ship brit we get a room to ourselves Alvin and Brittany started to giggle. I guess the singing career is over said Brittany what Alvin said fiercely but you love to sing Brittany yeah I know Alvin but I love you more than music and I don't want to lose you over it. Alvin I mean come on we are chipmunks we are animals we can't do this forever. I love you brit I'm sorry that I'm immature sometimes you mean all the time said Brittany ok ok ok all the time sorry brit it's ok Alvin I still love you and nothing will change that not even money you can go through your whole life being happy that you have money but if you don't have anyone to share it with what's the point. Alvin when we start a family I hope we will live happily forever and when we eventually die I hope to see you in chipmunk heaven. You will brit I promise so wanna do anything tonight I mean it's a vacation for a reason you know we can get in the bed together Alvin. Alvin blushed and said ok brit. Alvin grabed Brittany and pulled her closer to him she was burning up on the inside she started to kiss him she loved when she kissed him it always made her happy and she knew it made him just as happy


End file.
